A Guide to Making Amends
by MysticMelodyz
Summary: When Fai's abusive Master gets out of control, his childhood friend, Kurogane, takes him far away. While trying to keep him safe, Kurogane realizes that he might be starting to have feelings for him. COMPLETE
1. Admitting the Truth

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Tsubasa people at all. If I did, it would be a yaoi. A very awesome yaoi.

FINALLY! After several long months I've come up with a new story. It's so wonderful isn't it? *Hugs self* Still, I'm pleased. Without further delays,interruptions, or any other annoying stuff that could possibly keep you from reading this here awesome story(kidding), here it tis so enjoy it!

UPDATE: BEFORE YOU BEING TO READ PLEASE KNOW I POSTED A REVIEW THAT YOU SHOULD READ. IT CONCERNS THIS STORY AND ME CONTINUING FAN FICS HERE ON THE SITE. IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED IF YOU READ THE REVIEW FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY.

-mysticmelodyz

**Admitting the Truth**

_'Nothing else can go wrong' _Fai thought. He was wrong about this before so he could still be wrong. He was out of his room way past curfew and he prayed that the master wouldn't find out. He loved the nighttime better than anything so staying in his room just wouldn't suit him. Wandering down the halls aimlessly, he stopped at the large windows and shifted his weight so he was sitting on, or rather in, it.

_'This is where I belong', _he thought, and paid no attention to anything else but the view outside.

2 Hours Later

_**FAI**_

"Fai." I woke instantly at the sound of the commanding voice and jerked my head to the left wishing that I hadn't. My neck hurt really badly.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you're out here after hours?" I was terrified. I realized what I had done. My only mistake was trying to run.

"Please, Master Ashura, I meant no harm," I said with my calmest face. He sighed lightly and mumbled to himself.

_'Please not this time', _I prayed. He took me by my neck and slammed me into the nearest wall.

"Oh Kuro-rin!" Kurogane turned around and met the face of his blonde-haired friend but realized immediately that something was wrong. His blue eyes looked sad and underneath his right eye was a black and blue bruise. His arms looked the same but were greeted with scars that were deeply engraved in his perfect porcelain-like skin. He shifted his view to Fai's face which was looking down.

"Who did this Fai?" Kurogane almost yelled. He crossed his arms while Fai played with his thumbs.

"I-it was my fault anyway so it doesn't matter." A small smile came across his face. "Besides, I wouldn't want to worry you so-" Fai was cut off and pulled toward the nearest bathroom on the campus.

"You better tell me what happened or I'll beat it out of you," Kurogane snapped. He had checked the stalls to make sure they were alone.

"Kuro-myuu, please calm down. You're-"

"What the hell did Ashura do to you?" Fai's eyes slid to there half-open position. He looked at Kurogane pleadingly and he understood.

"You're telling me he...raped you?"

Fai nodded.

"...why didn't you call me?" He didn't want to believe a word. He couldn't. It wasn't right. It wasn't processing in his head correctly. He couldn't bring himself to say that Fai, his friend for so many years, had to have this happen to him. He never did anything wrong. He got straight A's every semester since he was a kid, he had no reason to lie about anything. He was a good kid. Now being nineteen, he was even more responsible.

"I didn't want to get him mad again. Master Ashura is so...scary." Kurogane pulled Fai into his chest and felt him start to tremble slightly.

"Please Kuro-poo. Get me out of there before it's too late"

They walked out quietly after ten minutes, deciding to skip class that day.

'_You'll pay for this you bastard,' _Kurogane swore to himself. He looked over at Fai, who wasn't paying any attention to him. He was concentrating too hard on not crying that the tears rolled down his cheeks. Kurogane then did something out of his nature. He knew it too. He kissed Fai's cheek, which was surprisingly soft to him, and put his arm around his shoulder and tried to sooth him as Fai cried on the way back home.

A/N:AHHHH! I wanted to cry so BADLY while writing(and typing) this! -huggles Fai- I'M SO SORRYS! This is going to be fun. And sad. And cool...you get the point. I'll get the fluff in here sometime soon. So no bugging me! I promise I'll let you know. ^_^


	2. Summoning

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Tsubasa, Kurogane and Fai would be the new face of all time loved yaoi!

Happy Valentine's Day and President's Day. I was not here so that is why I didn't update. This is the story. I was in theatre arts and we were supposed to be watching the skits that were being presented. Be thankful that I can't concentrate too well. So here we go!

UPDATE: IF YOU MAKE IT THIS FAR IN THE STORY PLEASE READ A REVIEW I POSTED. IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO.

**Summoning**

Some things were decided in the next ten minutes of Kurogane's life.

First, Kurogane decided he would walk Fai back home.

He also decided, without Fai knowing, to watch him go inside just to make sure that he was okay.

The third thing he decided was to hide in a bush and look through the windows to make sure Ashura wouldn't hurt Fai. He chanced a glance and peeked inside. It was a hallway. He got a clear view of Fai. He also got an extremely clear view of Ashura coming up beside him This made Kurogane uncomfortable.

_'Jeez, I feel like such a stalker.'_ Ashura had Fai by his neck against the wall in less than a second.

"Why do you think you can lie to me? You told that man didn't you?"

"No!" Fai's voice was shaky and full of fear. Kurogane couldn't watch the tears run down his cheeks. "Please don't do _**that**_again."

"You'll learn to respect me whether you like it or not." He let go of Fai's neck and gripped his wrist, pinning them to the wall. Biting down on his neck, Fai couldn't suppress the whimper coming out of his mouth. Kurogane, who was about to do something and fast, had his attention removed from the scene in front of him as something, no, someone, blurred past him and broke through the window.

"What the-AGHH!" The person slammed into Ashura, knocking his down to the floor and making lose conscience. Kurogane jumped through the window and ran over to Fai.

"Kuro-Kuro?What are you doing here? Who is that?"

"I'm here to save you," he said, "By the way, I have no idea who that is. I swear!"

It was a girl. Her left eye was covered while her right eye glistened a dark red. With her hair in a ponytail on the right side, it drifted down to her waist drawing Fai's attention to her clothing. In a all black leather outfit, everything was fine. Except for the look they were receiving.

"Um," Fai whisper, "may I ask who you are?"

"Doesn't matter much to me," she said.

Fai liked her voice. It was kind of velvety. It reminded him of someone...

She noticed the two men staring and stopped her looking around.

"I guess you can call me Jay," she said, gaining their attention.

"Alright _Jay_," Kurogane said sarcastically, "why are you here? I don't think you know Fai so you have no reason to be here."

Jay tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, well, eye.

"Someone...has boyfriend issues."

Kurogane blushed slightly and turned away from Fai, hoping he wouldn't see him. Taking this as motive, Fai, completely forgetting about Jay's presence, poked him in the arm.

"Oh! Does my big dog Kuro-pyon love me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I do not!"

"Yes you do." Fai had more motive now.

"No I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not"

"Kuro-chi, you really aren't that good at lying to me. We've been friends for years. I do know you very well. That mean I know you can't lie."

Fai put his arms around Kurogane's neck. He breathed lightly in his ear. "Besides, I bet you would say different if you were in bed with me right now." Kurogane went for him but the blond was ready. He ducked down and let his "dog" slide a few inches across the floor. Kurogane jumped up, Fai taking his time to do this task delicately, and pointed a finger in his face.

"YOU ARE THE MOST IMMATURE-"

Jay put her hand over Kurogane's mouth. "Sorry big dog but Fai's being summoned."

Both of them blinked.

"Summoned?" Kurogane asked in a muffled voice.

"Yeah. It seems that princess Sakura and someone else needs to see him so pack up and let's go before he wakes up."

She sat herself in a chair and waited for his answer. Fai looked at Ashura's body and then at Kurogane.

"Will I go? I can't just leave you here all alone..."

Kurogane looked at Fai and sighed. "Fine. You can go. Just to let you know, though, I will go with you."

"YAY!" Fai took hold of Kurogane's neck. Again. "Aw, Kuro-min you're the best person in the world!"

Jay stood up and went for the front door. "Good thing you agreed willingly. I would have taken you either way."

Kurogane looked at Fai who was hopping up and down.

_'Him and that stupid puppy dog look...'_

A/N: WOOP WOOP! All done! I'm gonna have to try and make these a bit longer. This is longer than how I originally wrote it. I just added some parts here and there(like I'd really tell you where ^_^) because as I wrote they sounded really good. Hopefully I'll get some more KuroXFai fluffiness in here. Until later then.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"_Kuro-tan you really need to loosen up. This is gonna be a fun ride." He shifted his attention and started writing again. Kurogane and his curiosity tried to see what Fai was writing._

"_So what are you doing?"_

"_Writing a book silly! I'm going to call it 'A Guide To Making Amends'. I'll be famous all around the __world for it!"_


	3. Importance of Forgiving

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Tsubasa, Fai would be the main character instead and he and Kurogane would love each other till the ends of the earth. Then Syaoran and Sakura can sit back and wonder what the heck happened! ^_^

Sorry for the absence. I've been procrastinating as well as being sick. On with the chapter!

UPDATE: IF YOU MAKE IT THIS FAR IN THE STORY PLEASE READ A REVIEW I POSTED. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO.

**Importance of Forgiving**

Kurogane could deal with a car ride.

They didn't take as long. The seats were comfortable too.

Carriage rides were a totally different story.

Fai sat opposite of him, scribbling furiously in the notebook that sat in his lap. He stopped for a moment and scanned through his ipod, stopping again when he noticed Kurogane staring at him.

"You know Kuro-buu," he said quietly, "if you keep that look on your face it might stay like that."

"Humph." Kurogane turned his attention away from the blond, who was smirking slightly, and looked out the window.

"Kuro-tan, you really need to loosen up. This is gonna be a fun ride." He shifted his attention and started to write again. Kurogane and his curiosity tried to see what Fai was writing.

"So what are you doing?" he asked, trying not to sound obvious.

"Writing a book silly! I'm going to call it _'A Guide to Making Amends'_. I'll be famous all around the world for it."

"A book..." Kurogane said to himself. His head started to hurt. How in the world did he come up with such dumb ideas like this?"

"Uh-huh." Obviously he had heard him. Fai laid his notebook down and climbed into Kurogane's lap. Kurogane felt his face get hot.

This wasn't the first time Fai had managed to do this without warning. He remembered the time when they were kids. It was raining and Fai had wiggled his way into his lap. This time was different though.

"What are you doing?"

"My Kuro-tan looks so lonely. I'm lonely too..." Fai's lips touched Kurogane's neck. When satisfied, he bit down softly, earing a small moan. He then let his hands wander up Kurogane's shirt.

"Well, I didn't think you were so strong Kuro-sama."

"What do you expect?" Kurogane mumbled, "I am a swordsman.

"I know that."

"Then why ask a dumb question?"

"So I can distract you."

"...what?"

Fai put his lips on Kurogane's.

Kurogane couldn't think straight anymore. Fai's scent, which was a flowery smell, made him dizzy. He snaked his arms around Fai's waist, pulling him closer. Fai licked his bottom lip and Kurogane opened them willingly. Fai pulled apart from the older man, wishing he hadn't.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't have done that." He bowed his head, hoping that Kurogane wouldn't see him start to cry. Instead, he was pulled into his chest.

"Stupid." was all he heard. The carriage came to an abrupt stop, making the two scoot away from each other just before the door opened. Jay's head popped into their view.

"Welcome to Sakura Manor."

"Lady Jay, you've returned!"

A small girl, who looked like she was half of Fai's height, stood in front of them.

"Hey. Where is princess Sakura? She's expecting this one." She pointed at Fai.

"Oh! She's in the meeting room."

"Thanks. You can go now."

The girl bowed respectfully and ran off in the opposite direction. Jay motioned for Fai and Kurogane to follow her. Minutes later, she opened a large door and walked to the middle of the room.

"Jay-chan. I hope your journey was well."

"Can't say it wasn't." She walked up next to the princess, Kurogane took a lucky guess on who it was, and sat down in the empty seat next to her. Fai noticed on the right side, there was another seat being unoccupied.

"Hi. You must be Fai."

Fai bowed nervously. "Yes I am."

"Well good! My name in princess Sakura. You can call me Sakura-chan if you like."

"Very nice to meet you."

She turned to Kurogane. "You must be Kurogane-kun."

"How do you-"

"I told her!"

Kurogane jumped and instantly wanted to die.

"What the hell? TOMOYO?"

"Hi Kuro-sama!"

His headache got worse. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that a certain cousin of mine was on his way here and since this cousin hasn't bothered to call me I just thought that I would come and visit him."

"Why would I even want to call you..."

"Don't be so-OH KAWAII!" She ran over to Fai and grabbed his hand. She let go as fast as she grabbed it and walked quickly around him. "You're perfect!"

Fai looked pale and looked at Kurogane, begging for help. Kurogane just shrugged and stared. He turned back to Tomoyo. "F-for what?"

"Well, I need _someone _to try out the clothes that I made. I have DOZENS of them in so many colors just not the right body to have them tried on. We can-"

Sakura came over and quieted her. "Later. Right now we should get down to business." Tomoyo looked disappointed and was going to argue until Kurogane glared at her.

She waved over at Jay. She brought a girl over to Fai, who looked like she didn't want to go near him, and stopped her about two feet away from where he stood.

"Fai-kun, this is Kiramora. She doesn't really speak much."

"What does this half to do with Fai?" Kurogane asked. Kira gripped onto Jay's arm.

"Well, before Fai came into Ashura's care, she was with him as a child-"

"NO!" Kira screamed at Sakura, "NOT FOR HIM TO KNOW! NOT FOR HIM!"

"Kira-chan it's okay. He won't hurt you like _he _did, I promise."

Kira wimpered but calmed down. She was shaking furiously and wouldn't stop. Jay spoke before Sakura could.

"That man deserves to die for what he did to her."

Fai was quiet.

_"How could you Ashura? She was just a child..."_

"Jay, please get Syaoran-kun and ask him to show Fai and Kurogane their rooms."

Kurogane pulled Fai by his arm as he looked back at Kira. He felt bad for her, especially leaving her crying.

A/n:Well that took a while. If I stop being lazy maybe I can write more sonner.

Kurogane: YOU MADE ME KISS HIM?

Fai:Oh Kuro-Kuro it wasn't that bad...

Until next chapter!


	4. Change for the Better

Disclaimer:If I owned Tsubasa, I would be updating a lot sooner than this now wouldn't I?

I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time. TAKS is coming up and they have us working like crazy! I'll try updating more from now on! (Don't blame me. Blame all of my teachers and their stupid work. It's HORRIBLE...)

UPDATE: IF YOU MAKE IT THIS FAR IN THE STORY PLEASE READ A REVIEW I POSTED. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO.

Change For The Better

Fai couldn't stop thinking about Kira and possibly what Ashura had done to her. He sat at the window and Kurogane made no move to stop him from his thinking. Sitting on the bed, he had already decided to leave him to himself and keep his distance.

"Kuro-run?"

He looked over at Fai. His eyes were a paler blue than usual. "What is it?"

"...I want that bastard dead."

He had never heard Fai talk like that. He never expected to either.

"Fai, I know that your mad and all but-"

"Mad? I'm furious! A child? How could he do that to a child?"

Kurogane went to Fai and wrapped his arms around him. Fai didn't fight back but laid his head on his chest. He breathed deeply, obviously not used to having a temper.

"It'll be okay. He won't hurt you here."

"I know that," Fai whimpered, "but what about her? It's probably been so long and having all of those bad memories with her..."

Kurogane kissed Fai's forehead.

_'Wha..?Why am I acting so weird around him?'_

"Thank you Kuro-kuro," Fai's voice cut into his thoughts, "I feel a little better." Fai's got up from his lap and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurogane asked, still stunned by his own behavior.

"Just to take a look around." Before Kurogane could say anything else Fai was gone.

Fai turned another corner...to find more hallway.

"Wonder where I am." Fai said out loud. His attention turned to a staircase leading outside. He walked down and notice someone out in the yard.

_'Kira-chan"_

Tomoyo and Jay weren't far from him. They were talking quietly amongst themselves while Kira just starred at them.

"You gonna just stand there or what cause your bothering her."

Fai snapped out of his thoughts and saw all three girls looking at him.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I was looking around and got lost...kinda."

Tomoyo laughed and skipped, more like hopped, over to Fai.

"I couldn't see why Kuro-sama wouldn't like. You so...innocent."

"Far from that," Fai murmured.

"Anyways, why don't you come sit with us? It's a really nice day."

Fai looked at Kira, who looked afraid of him.

"No thank you. I'll just head back in."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Really it's okay. Some other time." Fai turned around and walked back inside.

"_I'm sorry Kira-chan. I'll spare you of my presence for now."_

Fai could have sworn he was being watched. He sat in Sakura's library and kept looking behind him.

"_Just being paranoid. Just being paranoid."_

He was not. He turned around again and saw Kira standing in the doorway, motioning him to follow her. He looked at her but followed obediently.

"Where are you?" Kurogane went after Fai but couldn't find him. Every hallway looked the same and it irritated him continuosly. He saw a room up ahead and went in.

"Hello Kurogane."

He jumped around and saw Sakura in a chair.

"Oh I-I'm sorry princess I didn't see you there..."

She laughed. "It's okay. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"I was just looking for Fai. He said he was going to look around."

"Hmm...I guess we'll look together."

"You don't have to help me. Really, Fai's been my problem for years. Shouldn't be that hard."

"We'll it's a pretty big place and I bet that your lost already."

Kurogane was defeated...by a girl.

"...fine."

Kira sat across from Fai. She didn't say anything nor did she move. Fai repositioned himself uneasily.

"Um..is there something that-"

"Do you want to know?"

She shocked him. She looked older but her voice sounded like a small girl.

"Know what?"

"What happened." She talked slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Back then."

"That isn't any of my business."

"It is. For your safety." She looked away. "He's coming for you. You need to be ready."

"Ready?"

She looked Fai dead in the eyes. Fai winced.

"Ready...for him not to take you again."

"..."

"He got me twice. I won't let him get you."

A/N:Yay! Done with this I know I mentioned some fluff but it's coming! Very soon in fact. Hopefully in the next chapter or the one after. You tell me when you want it. But for now just enjoy the suspense cause as of this moment I have a slight writer's block.


	5. Appreciate Your Friends

**Disclaimer**:If I owned Tsubasa, the series would never end. Ever.

SO SORRY once again. School is over now so I have about two and a half months to finish this up. If you can, give some ideas. Greatly appreciated. ^_^ By the way, this chapter has mature writing so I've let you know ahead of time.

UPDATE: IF YOU MAKE IT THIS FAR IN THE STORY PLEASE READ A REVIEW I POSTED. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO.

Appreciate Your Friends

"It was never his fault," Kira said quietly, "At least the first time it wasn't. He was forced to or they would have killed me."

"They?"

"Don't worry about that. But then, he loved me like I was his own daughter. The one that he always wanted to have. He couldn't just let me die like that."

Fai studied her face and saw a bit a sympathy, which changed instantly.

"After that, he couldn't stop. He just had to have me again-" She choked and wiped her eyes.

"You don't have to talk about this," Fai said. He didn't want her to go through any unnecessary suffering on his account.

"I do," she said, "If I don't someone else could be next and I don't think that I could live with that."

They were silent for a few moments while Fai thought. He was about to say something else but the door burst open. Kurogane stood in the doorway, looking angry.

"Though you said you would be right back," he said through his teeth.

"Well I was coming back but I got lost. Then Kira-chan wanted to talk to me and-"

"So you could have let me know before I got all worried about you!"

"You do not tell me what I can and can not do Kuro-Kuro!"

"Please stop!" Kira interrupted, getting the attention of the two. "It's my fault Kurogane-sama. I held him for getting back to you. Please forgive me."

Kurogane hadn't heard her speak so much. "Um it's okay?" Sakura poked her head in from behind Kurogane.

"Oh there you are Kira! I've been looking for you."

"I'm sorry," she said, "If you'll excuse me." Kira bowed and left the room with Sakura, leaving Fai and Kurogane to find the way back to their room by themselves.

Fai walked behind Kurogane, quietly admiring the way he walked. Wait. Why was he doing that?

"Where are we..." Kurogane murmured. Fai down at the floor so he wouldn't see that he was blushing.

"I think it's up those stairs Kuro-poo," Fai said. Kurogane looked at him for longer than he should have. He turned away and started up the stairs. He finally found their room and when inside, he took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Fai went over to the window and tried not to stare at his bared chest.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Fai's voice entered Kurogane's thoughts. Again.

"What now," he groaned.

"What do you think of me? In all of this, I mean."

"What kind of question is that?"

"Why do you answer me with another question?"

Kurogane sat up and stared at Fai. He had also gotten comfortable upon the window sill with his shirt off. He wanted to stop looking but found it hard.

"Put a shirt on."

Fai was confused. "Why? You have yours off and we are in our room."

Kurogane was silent and turned away from him. Fai went over and sat on the bed. He layed his body over Kurogane's and ran his finger down his back. Kurogane tried not to react but ended up moaning.

"Do you want me?" Fai asked in his ear.

"Don't ever ask me that," Kurogane snapped. Fai got up and stood a few feet away, looking hurt.

"I'm...sorry. It's just that..." He sat on the floor and put his head in his hands. Kurogane got up and sat next to him.

"I just thought that you...nevermind," Fai stopped, laughing, "It's stupid."

"Tell me," Kurogane said.

"You wouldn't like it at all." Fai look at the other male, who looked back. Fai felt his face turn red. "Why do you make me feel like this?"

"You started it," Kurogane breathed into Fai's neck and kissed a spot, feeling Fai sigh.

"I think...I might like you Kuro-tan," Fai said, "Please, I want you to have me."

Fai stood up and pulled Kurogane over to the bed, laying down on his back and let Kurogane slip off the rest of his clothes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes. I'm not scared. I know you won't hurt me." He put his hand behind his neck and pulled Kurogane's face to his. Kurogane let himself go, feeling every inch of his lover, enjoying the sounds that came from him. He left a trail of kisses from Fai's neck down to his stomache. Fai closed his eyes, letting Kurogane explore his body.

"Kuro...gane...put me in your mouth."

Fai felt Kurogane over his area, pulling it in and out slowy, like he wanted him to feel everything. He gasped, not knowing how to react. He felt him stop and saw Kurogane's face above his, a trail of white at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you ready?"

Fai nodded. He couldn't wait any longer, but was terrified. He didn't know if he would handle him carefully or not. Within seconds, Kurogane was inside him. Fai yelled, grasping onto what ever he could. Kurogane lowered himself to Fai's body.

"Hold onto me."

"Take...me..."

And he did. Again and again until they saw sunrise.

Fai had his head on Kurogane's chest, feeling his finger trail up and down his back. He sighed and shifted onto his elbows.

"Are you okay?" Kurogane asked.

_'He's concerned for me.' _"Yes, i'm fine." Fai responded. He wouldn't let his thoughts ruin anything.

"Good. I mean, I just didn't want to hurt you or anything."

"Don't worry, you didn't. I would have let you know." He kissed Kurogane to keep him quiet. He layed down next to him, finally letting his dreams take over.

A/N:All done with this one. Once again, sorry for the long delay but now i have time to write and do whatever else. I also have more ideas for the upcoming chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	6. The Past Isn't Always Gone

Disclaimer:If I owned Tsubasa (which I don't), then I wouldn't have to put this disclaimer here.

SO! I've had some slight writer's block but it finally went away. Now I can finally do this chapter

UPDATE: IF YOU MAKE IT THIS FAR IN THE STORY PLEASE READ A REVIEW I POSTED. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO..

The Past Isn't Always Gone.

Fai opened his eyes and felt the empy side of the bed. He rolled over, rolling back instantly because of the sun.

_'What...?' _He sat up after five minutes and saw no sign of Kurogane in the small room. Getting up, he got dressed and headed down to the dining hall.

"Fai," a voice stopped him. He turned around and saw a boy he didn't recognize.

"May I help you?" Fai asked.

"My name is Syaoran," the teen told him.

"Oh. Sakura-chan mentioned you before. You've been away?"

"Yes. Actually, she asked me to come and find you. She said it was important."

Fai held in a sign. "Lead the way then."

"We need to get him out of here now!" Fai could hear distant yelling before he entered the room.

"He needs to stay here or he'll be in even more danger!" He heard Kira yell as Syaoran opened the door.

"Um, Sakura..." He said quietly, making the yelling stop. Fai pushed him out of the way and into the study.

"What's going on?" He asked frantically. Kurogane walked briskly over to Fai and pulled him behind him.

"Look, I don't care what happened to you. I'm not letting that man anywhere near him again."

_'Oh no...he couldn't have found me...' _Fai thought. He clutched the sleeve of Kurogane's shirt tightly and burried his face in his back.

"Stop it!" Sakura interrupted. "Your just making him scared" She could tell that Fai knew what they were talking about. She got up from her seat and walked to Fai. "Kurogane found this on your nightstand when he woke up." She held out a piece of paper. Fai reached from behind Kurogane and took the paper from her. He slid down onto the ground and read the letter, despite his fear of what it would say.

_Dear Fai,_

_I need you to return to the house immediately. If you fail to do so, I will have no choice but to come and get you myself. Please be cooperative. I wouldn't want to make a scene. I shall give you two days. After that, I will come._

_Ashura_

Fai felt numb. He didn't want to go back to that life. Not after Kurogane saved him. He knew that if Ashura came here that he would kill him for what he did.

"I...can't go...there has to be some way..." Kurogane held Fai, who was shaking.

"I can take care of him," Kira told Kurogane, "but he has to stay here. You don't know what-"

"What? And you do? You have no idea what's best for Fai!" Kurogane yelled at her, "I think that everything that you've said is just a lie to manipulate all of us!"

Everybody got quiet and looked at Kira. She clenched her fist by her side and looked at Kurogane with teary eyes, their color turning from blue to red.

"If I were lying," she said through her teeth, "then could I tell you that for years I would be forced to sit in my room and wait for him every single night not sure what he was going to do to me?" She stepped closer. "Could I tell you that when I was ten years old, I was abused, physically and sexually until I could get away? Could I tell you that I have his face burned into my head from every single time he raped me?"

"..." Kurogane lowered his head in guilt, which Fai had never seen before.

_'He's...ashamed...' _

She turned away from them and started crying. Fai got up off the floor and walked over to her.

"It's okay," he whispered, "We'll be okay. I know you can help me. Kuro-tan is just worried about me. He didn't mean to yell." He wiped the tears off her face and hugged her.

"When he comes," Kira said, "he might have to die."

-Two Days Later-

Fai and Kira stood outside in front of the gates of Sakura's estate. She had explained yesterday that he has been being controlled by an unknown force and that the only way to save him (and the both of them) was to kill him or the source itself.

"He's near," Kira said, getting Fai's attention. "They both are."

"Both?" Kurogane, who was standing on the other side of the gate, asked.

"Ashura and the source. Kurogane, hold of Ashura from Fai. I shall take care of it."

"Fine but until its done, Fai stays hidden"

Fai was going to protest but kept quiet as Ashura came into view.

"Hello, Fai...and Kira? My it's been a long time. You've grown quite a bit."

"..."

Kurogane drew his sword. "You'll get him over my dead body"

_'I have a bad feeling. Be careful Kuro-rin...'_

A/N: There we go. I didn't think that this story would be so short until I did this chapter. Things happen though so thank goodness I already have another FaiXKuro-kuro story ready. I'll talk about that end of next chapter I guess. Hope you guys liked it! .


	7. Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa I would have updated this story a WHOLE lot sooner!

OMG I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY GUYS! I've been so busy with school and I've been concentrating on my mangas and drawings...UGH! So since I finally remembered after someone faved this story I think it's time to update. So here we go!

UPDATE: IF YOU MAKE IT THIS FAR IN MY STORY PLEASE READ A REVIEW I PUT UP. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME THAT YOU DO.

Love's Final Cord

"Now I don't want any trouble," Ashura said calmly to Kurogane, who clutched the sword tightly in his hands. Kira stood motionless as he spoke. Fai knew she was about to do something dangerous.

"Like I said, you'll get him over my dead body Ashura." Kurogane ran toward him, sword ready, only to swing at air. Ashura had somehow moved out of the way.

_'How is that even possible?' _Fai thought.

"Fai," Kira whispered to him, "I need you to do something for me. If you don't then Ashura will definitely get you..." Fai looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Run behind that statue and stay there. In the next few minutes I can NOT see you. Is that clear?" Fai nodded and ran to hide.

Ashura stood quietly as a man walked up behind him. "Now Fai even I know that isn't proper behavior for a boy like you."

Fai hutched behind the statue. He knew that man from a long time ago. He had left him alone in the foyer with Ashura...

It all came back. When he left the room, he had cursed Ashura to do his bidding. That man wanted Fai, and he knew it.

"Fei Wong Reed," Kira stepped closer, "So you're the one behind this." Her hair faded to a grey color wih each step. Kurogane eyed Fei Wong. He also remembered him and couldn't possibly forget.

"I'm so honored you remember me, my Kira." "I'm not yours. I never have been and never will be. He will never be yours either," she pointed at Fai. He shrank down again, not wanting to be seen.

"So your behind all of this?" Kurogane yelled.

"Of course," Fei Wong said, "After seeing little Fai and that small argument over him with Ashura I realized I wouldn't get him so easily so I had to improvise. I just put a small little spell on Ashura to chase Fai out of that house so he would come running to me." He paused and looked at Kurogane. "I just didn't expect that you would be helping him." Ashura's eyes flickered to Kurogane but he stood quietly.

Kira's eye went dark. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to take Fai or Kurogane's life. I'm going to save them both, free Ashura, and then I'm going to kill you."

Fei Wong laughed, causing Ashura to flinch under his grasp. "How do you possible expect to do that?"

Fai looked down at his chest and saw a small glow. He watched it in amazement as it flew away from him and surrounded Kira.

"I'll kill you with Fai's hourglass, that's how."

Fei Wong looked at her, his eyes became frightened. Kurogane jumped back as the light exploded and flew into the statue that Fai was hiding behind.  
"Kuro-kuro!" Fai yelled. He knew he couldn't come out but called for him anyway. He stared at the creature that replaced where Kira had stood. It looked like her but Fai knew better. '_That came from me...' _

Fei Wong flung Ashura aside and drew his own sword. The last Fai looked at was him charging at her. There was a flash of light, a loud bang, and then silence. Fai's vision swayed and then finally went dark.

Fai woke up and groaned. He saw Kurogane hovering over him, Sakura and Syaoran not too far away. Kira was leaning against a wall, looking tired. He saw no sign of Ashura anywhere.

"Don't worry Fai," Sakura said, "He's sleeping somewhere else."

"We called someone and we were able to get the curse off of him," Kurogane said. His eyes shifted a bit. "Are you...um..."

Fai smiled. "I'm fine." His voice sounded small but he didn't care. Kurogane was alive and everything was okay now. "What happened to..."

Kira coughed and shook her head. Fai went silent, understanding what she had meant. She didn't want to talk about it right now but Fai knew that Fei Wong was dead. He didn't want to think about what they did to his corpse.

He sat up and climbed into Kurogane's lap, oblivious to the others in the room. He heard Sakura giggled quietly and a mumbled "shut up" from his lover. He smiled and got closer. As long as everything was fine now, he didn't have a care in the world.

Ashura sat up in the bed they had put him in, looking out the window. He ran his finger lightly over the bird that had come to keep him company. His didn't bother trying to remember what had happened because he was only met by a clouded memory. He became alert with a small knock at the door. Fai poked his head in and he smiled. He looked different now. Last he remembered Fai was just a small child, barely reaching his waist.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Ashura nodded.

Fai walked in, looked around, and then sat at the end of the bed. Ashura didn't know what to say so he waited.

"How are you feeling?" Fai asked him after a few minutes of silence. Ashura wasn't sure what he had done but he could tell that Fai felt awkward.

"I'm...fine now," he said, "I'm not sure what happened. I don't remember anything at all."

Fai stared at him in disbelief. Ashura did remember that whenever Fai got that look on his face it annoyed him half to death.

"I'm not sure but...would you like to know?" Fai played with the end of his shirt, avoiding eye contact.

Ashura looked back out the window, watching the bird fly into the nearby tree.

"No," he answered. He met Fai's gaze and smiled. "but whatever happened, I hope you'll come to forgive me."

Fai smiled. The Ashura that he knew a long time ago was finally back. He wasn't afraid anymore. He had Ashura, and he finally had Kurogane.

He was finally happy again.

A/N: So it took me that long to finish the story! Super duper sorry again. I've been so busy lately. My friend and I finally named our manga company and I've been drawing like crazy. School sucks as usually. Too much homework. Now that I have everything under control I'll try and be back on here more often. Hope you guys enjoyed the story!


End file.
